


dear diary,

by zalzaires



Category: Tsukihime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzaires/pseuds/zalzaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, she's going to run out of pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear diary,

She purposefully avoided counting how many pages were filled in the book so far. If she could pretend she had no concept of time, then it became true: if she let the days blur into one another to become nothing, then it was true.

For the [     ]th day in a row, Kohaku turned to the nearest blank page in her little, lineless journal, held her pen stiffly in one pale hand, and wrote in the neatest, smallest letters she possibly could two words

   
 

HELP ME

   
 

in the middle of the page, framed on every side with sprawling, bone white emptiness.

 

She plopped the cap back onto her pen, gave an unfeeling stare to her work, then closed the book and shoved it back into its usual place. Tomorrow she might do the same thing all over again. She didn't know. Neither the past or the future were directions she would glance towards: if she let the days blur into nothing...


End file.
